


Pas de Deux

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lapdance, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: They say love is a dance for two, but she's used to dancing on her own.
Relationships: Turkey (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest

Her pumps were laying forgotten by his front door as she perched next to him on his couch, still in her dancer’s outfit from her shift at the _Diamond Kitty_. 

This wasn’t exactly a rarity considering how she’d been friends with Sadik for years, and after particularly rough shifts, it wasn’t uncommon for her to meet up with him after to properly unwind from a long night of dancing and dodging the hands of men that held onto her for maybe just a little too long.

Sadik knew about the nature of her job and would often come to pick her up from the club afterward; a novelty that had made her feel safe even before they’d started dating more recently, and which picked up in frequency now that they _were_ officially together. 

Her dress rode high at her legs and low at her chest, glittering with sequin that glinted in the low light like oil on water and that left just enough to the imagination. It was her favorite dress to wear and Sadik had seen it on her a thousand times.

Tonight felt different though. 

Maybe it was the fact that they were still settling into this new romantic routine, but for the first time since she could remember, she felt…shy. Ironically, it was the one man’s gaze she’d wanted to appeal to, that made her feel this way, and not the lusting, salivating mugs of those she didn’t.

She didn't catch the way his eyes stole glimpses of the delectable cling of her dress to her body. Sadik filled two highball glasses with raki and handed her one. Lion’s milk – he told her once it was called that because it was supposed to be the ‘milk for the strong’, she hoped that maybe when she sipped it, it could lend her some of that strength instead.

She felt heat suffuse her, but it must’ve been the way her body tracked the orientation of his with respect to her. He never gawked at her.

The notion was vaguely disappointing so she took a swig of her drink. 

She felt heat douse her throat and trickle through her despite how he’d mixed it with cold water before pouring it. 

She tried not to dwell too much on this; he’d been around her so much that he was probably desensitized to whatever physical hold on him she could have. She’d been his drinking buddy on good nights, and his confidant through his tumultuous history of short-lived flings. 

She’d been surprised, to say the least, when he’d asked her out as a _non_ -friend, and though the shivery jolt of her heart in her chest had been more than enough to give her the push she needed in accepting his invitation for a date, now that things were progressing, she felt like she was floundering.

Going on dates, talking, laughing, and even holding hands, didn’t feel all that different from how they usually were. The other stuff though – the compliments, the kissing, and…such other places they hadn’t yet ventured – came less naturally. 

She felt like she was caught on stage naked; performative and woefully unprepared.

She scattered this thought with another sip of her drink, letting the cold wash it away as she tucked her legs up under her on the sofa. Sadik was settled onto the end of the couch, his arm rested loosely around her shoulders. 

She tried to take the touch casually and looking at her, it would seem that she'd succeeded. However, the warm weight of him around her bare shoulders stoked a simmering heat both at her face and between her legs. She had to suppress a shudder to avoid detection.

She let him pull her gently against his side so that she was curled against him. Her cheeks still flared; she pretended not to notice. As she shifted her weight to get more comfortable, a curtain of hair fell over her shoulder between them. 

When he moved to gently push it out of the way to better see her face, she felt a vicious heat sear her from the inside.

“You’re so beautiful,” he remarked.

She laughed, uncharacteristically bashful.

“You’ve seen me like this so many times.”

“I thought you were beautiful all of those times too.”

His voice was warm and low and scraped softly against his throat. 

Her heart stuttered inside of her chest and she took another sip to try and quiet it. She was very warm now, like a furnace almost. She wondered if Sadik’s skin was sipping at her warmth like one drew water from a well; she felt like she was overflowing with it.

His hand left her hair and skimmed across her cheek. The touch was feather-light, and yet it seemed to grip her entire being with the solidity and resolution of cement.

She could only watch him from the palm of his hand. 

She felt small when he touched her; like she was playing dress-up. 

She was afraid that when Sadik introduced her to others as his partner, that they only saw someone meek and mousy playing pretend; someone fooling herself into thinking she was the princess in a fairytale. 

Her head swam; she felt a sharp pang in her chest and it startled her, how deep this sad little thought could’ve pierced her. She’d carried this little insecurity around inside of her for years. Never had it made her so profoundly sad though, as it did when she was in Sadik’s arms, with her head swimming like a drunken duckling.

The strap of her dress slipped over her shoulder and she pulled her face from his grasp, looking away.

His fingers found the strap and moved to hook it over her shoulder again. When his knuckles grazed her skin, she couldn’t conceal how she stiffened at his touch.

Her embarrassment smoldered more intensely and her nails pressed into the palms of her hand, mirroring the way her guilt gnawed at her frayed nerves. 

Were his feelings hurt?

“You seem uncomfortable when I touch you.”

It wasn’t a question, but the way he said it, it wasn’t an accusation either. His voice was gentle and firm; saying it so she didn’t have to and leaving the soft interlude of a question in its wake.

She had hurt her own feelings with him; a miraculous feat accomplished with how she seemed insistent on pushing away the attention she’d secretly yearned for in the years their friendship had spanned. Without thinking, she reached up to catch his hand. 

His touch pressed more firmly into the skin at her shoulder in response.

This made the heat at her skin itch more. 

She pulled his hand away, keeping it in hers. The force of this movement left her dress strap falling over her shoulder again, but they left it this time. 

She ran a free hand through her hair, taking a deep breath, before placing that at the hand of his she’d caught, as well, fidgeting gently with his fingers.

“I _like_ it when you touch me.”

She felt an echoing burn simmer between her legs, encouraging her to take his hand and confirm this statement, or better yet, to _answer_ it.

He waited a few moments.

“But?”

She took a few more, the admission she’d made having sapped her courage reserves. Instead of answering right away, she studied the way she toyed with his fingers, her fingers tracing the thick, strong digits and the light hair at his knuckles. 

She wasn’t so foreign to a man’s touch, though the idea of Sadik’s sent a little thrill through her. She pinched her legs shut a little tighter, trying to behave. 

“I do, but I can’t help but think about everyone else you’ve also touched like this—”

 _\-- while knowing her_. 

She left the last part out because it made her chest ache. Many of these lovers, she’d met. Their proud beauty and seemingly effortless glamour had held a place in his heart and expired in it. She couldn’t imagine how she could be any different.

Sadik was quiet for a little bit and then his hand moved between hers, stilling her own nervous fidgets. 

“It…took me a long time to get to you.”

She met his eyes now. To see what glimmered in their depths was well worth the risk of a heart attack.

“Longer than I’d like,” he continued. “But I’m excited to be here now that I am and if I have to prove to you, that everyone else helped me learn what it was I needed to know to get to you,” he raised her hands to his lips, bringing them together and pressing a chaste kiss to where they met. “Then so be it. It’s a challenge I welcome.”

I’ve known you for many years and shared every part of my life I can with you because you’re my home and most details of my life are as much yours as they are mine, as is my heart.” Sadik moved their hands to his chest. She could feel the throb of his heart and the warm, firmness of his chest through his shirt. “It’s wholly yours. It always has been.”

There was a moment of quiet that passed between them – the tenable moment of when the notion to kiss someone arises.

Sadik moved towards her slowly, leaning into her with a measured hesitance that would allow her to put a stop to it if she wanted to. Instead, her eyes fluttered shut and she turned her face up towards him, lips first.

He paused when he hovered just before her face.

“All I want is for you to feel as good with me, as I do with you.”

He brushed his mouth against hers. It was like holding onto something hot; manageable at first, but after a few moments, a smile trickled in and she had to pull away; burned. 

This wasn’t their first kiss by any means, but kissing Sadik was a new enough phenomenon to her that she hadn’t managed to curb her shyness entirely yet. Her face was ducked, her cheeks warm. She bit back a smile and skirted his gaze.

She reached up to curl her hand at his shoulder, holding him close as if to make sure he knew that she wasn’t pushing him away.

“I feel like this should come more easily to me. You already know me better than anyone else.”

She hazarded a look at Sadik’s face. Something she hadn’t quite seen before passed behind his eyes. 

Her cup was empty now though, and the liquor had been strong. 

Had she drank a little less, than perhaps she would’ve studied what hid in their depths. As she was currently though, her thoughts slipped through her mind like water on duck feathers. 

“Mm,” his hand reached up to cup her jaw, his eyes searching her face. 

“I’m certain there are certain sides of you I haven’t seen yet.”

In the moment he touched her, with the heat of how he watched her, she became desperately aware of the hearty dampness accumulating in her panties. 

Vaguely, she was aware that most of this was because they’d been drinking, though she would argue that drinking didn’t create new truths inside oneself, rather, they just aired out old ones. Was she wanting of him because she was drunk? Or was she just shedding her prior inhibitions?

She didn’t think – _couldn’t_ think. Her thoughts no longer had traction between her ears.

“Oh?” she found herself leaning into him. “Did you want to see them all right now?”

Sadik shifted in his seat, his face darkening. Her tone rendered the question – bland by itself, hollow without context – into something that had a tightness growing in his trousers. 

Her skin was flushed and she glowed with a slight sweat. Her eyes shone, and in the low light of his living room, curled against his side, she looked so soft that it twisted at Sadik’s gut. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms, and protect her from the wear of her job; if she’d let him, he’d have made it so she never had to work again. At the same time, he wanted to bury himself in her, and feel that softness so intimately, it was practically a part of him. He wasn’t sure he could let himself do that.

The simple answer to her question, was yes – more than anything. 

He’d dreamed of these sides of her, obsessed over them the same way Ponce de León had pored over maps and combed through lore in search of the Fountain of Youth. The real answer though, was that she was drunk and that one night simply wasn’t enough time to see all her sides – they had to be gleaned over a lifetime, and even that, it occurred to him, might not be enough.

Sadik sighed, remembering himself and the woman beside him. One hand slunk up to grab at the plush throw draped over the back of the couch, a movement disguised by how he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I do, sweetheart." He tried not to be affected by how her eyes lit up at this and instead focused on bringing the blanket he’d snagged, up and around her body. “But we have plenty of time for you to show me, so you should probably get some rest for now.”

“I want to show you _now_.”

One leg shot out in a ragdoll kick just as Sadik scooped her up into his arms and rose to his feet. Within the blanket, she struggled against the stuffy heat.

“ _Sadik_ ,” she whined. “I’m hot.”

He kept a firm grip on her as he brought her upstairs to his bedroom. 

It was difficult to keep from grinning as she continued to fight against the tangle of blanket. Her brow was drawn in a frustrated furrow, her lips downturned in a petulant frown.

He wanted to kiss her so badly he practically ached.

At the continued feeling of her body writhing against his, Sadik felt himself start to grow hard. He’d set her down, make sure she had a glass of water on the nightstand, and then take a cold shower, he vowed to himself.

He padded down the hallway and into his bedroom, his foot nudging the door open. When he set her down on the bed, the blanket unfurled right away. She splayed her limbs out, triumphant at the newfound relief now that the blanket was gone. Her chest heaved as she lay on his bed, hair splayed around her like a halo. 

When she’d caught her breath after a few moments and her breathing slowed, she caught his eye through the fringe of her lashes.

“Your bed is so comfy.”

Sadik chuckled, and he shifted, leaning down on his stomach to hide his growing erection.

“I’m glad you think so. You should rest up.”

That little pout of hers came back.

“Bedtime? Already?”

“Mhm.”

“But I don’t want to.”

He moved towards her, careful not to put his weight on her as he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.

“Too bad,” he murmured, one brow arching playfully.

The gesture fed into her own sense of playfulness and she smiled. 

Sadik pushed his nose affectionately against hers, and she let out a delighted giggle.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss at least?”

“I already kissed you.”

She sighed, her expression growing serious again, perhaps even irritated.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t a _goodnight_ kiss, it was a regular kiss.”

Her tone was impatient like it was his fault for not already understanding this crucial difference. 

He laughed, and for a few moments, a tender, candle-like warmth replaced the simmer of his arousal.

“My bad.”

Sadik leaned in and gave her another kiss on the mouth. With this one, he took his time, his lips moving slowly, affectionately. He kissed her like he was drinking in the moment, holding it in himself to cherish. 

A true goodnight kiss – a kiss that had to last long enough to get them both _through_ the night.

She sighed contentedly beneath him, the tail end of the sound trailing off into a breathy moan.

His cock twitched, he was only getting harder; he focused on kissing her softly.

When he pulled away, her eyes stayed shut for a few moments.

“Mm.”

She opened her eyes, her cheeks glowing with a ripe blush. She met his stare easily now and smiled, leaning into the breathless feeling he instilled in her. 

“Goodnight, _aşkım_.”

“Goodnight Sadik.”

He raised himself off of her, only to feel himself get caught by the hand, and dragged back down. She laughed when he settled on top of her, the resounding ‘ _oof_ ’ as the impact forced the breath from him only feeding her amusement. At this proximity, his erection was pressed up against her thigh.

It was Sadik’s turn to blush now; he hoped she hadn’t noticed.

“Careful-“

He was cut off by another fit of laughter.

“Pst, hey, Sadik!” 

Her face took on a catty look, eyes bright with a smile that was hiding unknowable things behind it.

“Come here,” her voice lowered. “I want to tell you a _secret_.”

He eyed her suspiciously and she waved him over excitedly. What choice did he have other than to give in? He let her tug him close. She turned his head and cupped her hand around his ear. He had to stifle a shiver at the feel of her warm breath, and the ticklish graze of her lips at the shell of his ear.

“It’s a bedtime secret since it’s bedtime.”

“Alright, tell me.”

Sadik couldn’t help but smile. She always seemed so much lighter at this stage of drunkenness; unafraid to be a little silly. For a moment, things felt a little bit like how they were before they’d started dating, except that Sadik was sporting a near-painful hard-on and he was terribly aware of the slip of her dress over her skin.

Then, of course, there was what she said next, her voice paper-thin.

“ _I started dreaming about you_ long _before we started dating_.”

Immediately, heat sparked in his cheeks. 

She pulled away to look at him.

“Do you want to hear about what we did in those dreams?”

Her hand dropped down, tracing from the hollow of his throat down the exposed patch of skin the first few undone buttons of his shirt allowed for. 

Her finger caught at the first done button, but already, the heat of her touch had dropped down to the pit of his stomach. 

He was taut, holding himself like a chaste statue. If he couldn’t see or hear no evil, then surely he’d do none.

“It’s late,” he said, trying to sound firm. “You should go to sleep.”

She’d gotten off at work at eleven, and the clock on his nightstand told him that it was pushing one now.

She didn’t answer and her grip on his shirt grew stronger.

The next thing he knew, she was dragging him in for a kiss that was very different from the last. They crashed together in a mess of lips and tongue. Immediately, she parted her lips enough to suck mischievously at his bottom lip. 

The last of his resolve crumbled and he grunted against her, his hands wrapping around to her lower back. They smoothed down, pressing a gentle heat to her backside. She had enough time to moan before he was hoisting her against him, his cock caught between them. She felt his erection plainly now.

“ _Sadik_ ,” she gasped, her fingers pinching tighter into his clothes.

No sooner had his name spilled from her lips like that, he felt himself throb. He pulled away, at once ashamed of himself. His hands held her decidedly away, and much like the blanket, the stifling nature of the distance he forced between them, agitated her.

“We should stop tonight before this goes farther.” His voice was gentle, but his face looked pained. “We have all the time in the world to…do this sort of thing. We don’t need to rush it just because you’re here tonight.” His hand came up to hold her jaw delicately again. His thumb traced lovingly at her bottom lip.

“But I…” she broke off, cleared her throat, then tried again. “Now it feels like _you_ don’t want me.”

A pang went through his chest. Her heart was a fickle thing when inspired by liquor.

“That’s definitely not true,” he said, insistent. “But I do have a tendency to jump into parts of the relationship just because of my... _desires_. I’m trying to do things differently with you.”

Her lower lip took on a slight tremble.

“I’m afraid you only see me as…I don’t know. ‘One of the guys’ or something. Like, your friend, and not…” 

She couldn’t say ‘lover’, and ‘girlfriend’ sounded so… _grade school_. Sadik caught her meaning well enough though.

“I promise you, I have never once thought of you as I have Heracles or Kiku.”

When she didn’t look completely reassured by this, Sadik leaned in to kiss her again; softly, like before. His heart felt like it was glowing when he kissed her with such gentility. 

His arousal pounded impatiently. 

She let her weight give out under their kiss, and so he fell on top of her, braced above her as she sunk into his plush duvet.

Again, Sadik felt that scrambled sort of alarm. He wanted her _so_ badly. He was acutely aware that she was definitely _not_ wearing a bra. He forced himself not to stare.

Meanwhile, she was laughing again, and so he could at least take comfort in that.

“Well, I’m still not tired.”

Sadik rolled off of her, propping himself up on one elbow, watching her. 

The corner of his mouth was quirked upwards, in a lopsided, resigned smile.

“Fine. Then what would you like to do?”

She was quiet for a little while, her fingers fidgeting; counting each other, flexing and curling, as her mind took inventory of all sorts of odds and ends, the way inebriated ones did.

“Hey, Sadik?” 

She ignored his question with one of her own.

“Hm?”

“How come you don’t visit me at work, even though I’ve visited you?”

Sadik felt an itchy heat overtake his face.

There were _many_ good reasons for that. For one thing, she made those stuffy meetings and events almost fun. He was almost positive he couldn’t do the same in her line of work.

Now as he looked at her, and struggled for an answer that would satisfy her, he found himself grappling with something else as well. That damned strap of her dress, stubbornly off the shoulder all night, had slipped again, and now rather precariously let the top of her dress sit at the swell of her breasts. He was too afraid to move, lest it slip further. She didn’t seem to care.

He cleared his throat and kept his eyes trained on her face.

“Ah, well, the people I work with like you a lot. I’d probably kill your business if I sat with you all night at your job.”

Not to mention, he seemed to have a hard enough time behaving himself around her anyway. Visiting her at the club was probably his own personal hell; he’d be resigned to either watching some other slimy man with his hands all over her or else, he’d have to take her body in chaste doses, sitting and watching her dance like he didn’t want to make her body move in more interesting ways.

While of course, he’d been to a gentleman’s club once or twice in his life, he certainly didn’t like to reconcile his own wandering eyes to that of which watched her almost every night. He knew the things that had crossed his mind when he saw women like that, dressed the way they were. He could remember well how he craved to see what was beneath; he could also remember other men and how they grabbed and kissed like the women weren’t only dancers. 

He hated imagining her like that.

“You know, I’m really good at what I do,” she said with a slight huff. 

“I have no doubt about that, _sevgilim_.”

“You have to see for yourself.”

“I look forward to it.”

Her mouth split into a wide grin.

“Perfect! Then, I’ll show you right now!”

“Oh, well-“

Sadik was half-convinced he was having a heart attack; his chest felt like a balloon was expanding inside with the intent of bursting, his stomach had dropped like a stone, and his cock was still terribly buoyant in its erectness, desperate to be seen, or better yet, touched.

“Go and sit in the chair over there.” 

In the time it took him to register his dread, she’d already scoped out the room and pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. 

“It’ll be perfect for a lap dance or something.”

Sadik was frozen. He had known her for years and yet the closest he’d gotten to her job was when he picked her up after work for drinks. 

“Well, go on!”

She snapped her fingers as if it might inspire haste in his movements, and pointed to the chair. The strap of her dress slipped down a sliver. He could see the lovely shift of her breasts beneath. 

Fuck, he was horny and his cold shower idea didn’t seem like it was going to work out after all.

Defeated, he rose to his feet, feeling her eyes at his back. He tried to act casual; he hoped she didn’t notice his erection, but seeing as how he was pitching a four-person, luxury tent at that moment, he didn’t see how that was possible.

He sank into the chair and folded his hands on his lap as nonchalantly as he could muster. Meanwhile, she’d pushed off from the bed and was once again on her feet. 

“Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath, her cheeks flushed. “this would look better in heels and stuff, and my hair is probably a mess, but this one’s for you,” she shot him a little wink. 

Sadik’s blood rang electric.

Despite her inebriation, she was still surprisingly light on her feet. 

She sauntered towards him, a wily sashay in her hips. Her movements were lithe and cat-like, as she crossed the room to him. 

She gave a little turn, and as she did, he thought he heard a laugh live and die in her; despite her eagerness to dance for him, she still seemed a bit flustered. She might have been sobering up a bit.

She lowered herself over his lap and circled her hips over his, coming dangerously close to his hard-on. Sadik was mortified; there was no way he could keep his arousal hidden with this. 

She circled her hips again and gave her ass a little shake. He watched the motion of her beneath her dress and his hand twitched; he wanted desperately to grab her again, wanted to watch her form bounce on top of him.

A pleased chuckle came from his throat and when she stood again and turned to face him, he saw that she was grinning too. 

“You can’t _laugh_ while you’re getting a lap dance.”

“I can when the dancer is this cute.”

She’d been right – she _was_ good; her balance was impeccable, and she knew how to move her body in a way that others would enjoy watching. 

She straddled him, the red at her face intensifying, but never once bringing a falter to her movements. She reached up, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she undid another button. More of his dark, wiry chest hair appeared as she parted the edges of his shirt.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she undid another button. 

At the back of his mind, Sadik knew exactly where this was going; and he couldn’t bring himself to stop it. He had no desire to. 

He watched her through half-lidded eyes, his hands coming up to her sides and holding her gently to him. Her fingers, the motion of undoing buttons imprinted on the slender digits, finished the few buttons remaining on his shirt as she leaned in to worry at his bottom lip too. 

A low grown rumbled in his chest, and she broke the kiss to smile, bowing her head against his, drinking in the feel of his firm, grounding presence beneath her.

Their breath mingled between them, an unspoken agreement reached about where the night was going. His grip on her tightened and he dragged her forward, grinding her sex against the stiffness in his trousers. 

“ _Ah_!”

Her dress was forced up to her hips with how her thighs spread to accommodate the width of his body. He held her to him, and she arched back, rolling her hips against his. With this, his nose was now inches away from the generous dip of her dress at her cleavage. He pressed a kiss where the valley of her breasts started.

“Fuck, I _need_ you.”

Her hand snaked down between them, where she shifted her hips back just enough to palm his erection through his trousers.

Sadik made a strangled sound and his grip on her tightened. She popped the button at them and tugged the zip down. He looked much bigger already, with his cock straining against his briefs.

“Careful, _gülüm_ ,” he growled.

“Sadik,” she breathed. “I’m _tired_ of being careful.”

The straps of her dress slipped over her arms, the fabric dripping dangerously from her form. His eyes flicked down the front of her dress. He’d tried hard to be the gentleman all evening, but now the thought of seeing her bare was driving him mad.

He’d pictured her so many times in so many different ways. The swells of her breasts pressed softly to his chest. Sadik wanted to ravish her. Meanwhile, the fabric seemed to tease him; he could see between her breasts and the generous curves of her, but the fabric kept her nipples just out of sight. The need to see her completely naked struck him. He'd entertained the thought many times in the privacy of his fantasies - but he'd never brought such night-visions to light.

His ogling did not go unnoticed.

“You’re staring.” 

Sadik watched numbly, too feverish to process what was happening right away as she slipped the straps of her dress down her arms again, thumbing them like she was about to remove the garment entirely. 

“Did you want to see what’s underneath?”

He did _not_ do well with being teased. He thought he might be getting drunk again; like she'd tricked his body into doing all sorts of strange things - like his heart was upside down, on the wrong side and his liver was filtering in reverse.

With a grunt, he tugged her dress down sharply, wrenching the straps from her grasp, and baring her breasts to him. She let out a startled yelp.

“Do your ‘clients’ at the club get to?”

She visibly recoiled at his question and it was this that kept him from burying his face in her cleavage. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone. He regretted bringing it up.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

He could still feel the tension of her in his arms.

“No, it was a stupid thing for me to say. You’re gorgeous, you know, you really are.”

The blush the compliment evoked felt like a prize he’d won – but it was nothing to the one he wanted to claim between her legs, nor the one beating against his chest when he held her as tightly as he did.

Sadik’s cock throbbed.

He wedged his hand between them and found the area between her legs. He could feel the dampness of her through the crotch of her panties. 

She wriggled out of his arms so she could let her dress pool at her ankles, before she stepped out of the garment, left only in her panties.

He looked her over; her breasts, the softness of her skin, the flyaways from their messy loving. Seeing her like this; naked, wanting, and with skin like silk, he thought clearly of fucking her now, of holding her in his arms and tasting the salt of her skin and spilling himself inside of her, like he was giving her a piece of him.

With his eyes on her, she shimmied her panties down to the floor and abandoned those too. 

She took one step forward and reached for his hands, pulling them to her, placing one on her breast and the other at her waist, squeezing her hands over his, so he knew how tightly she wanted to be held.

He did her one better and surged forward, sweeping her up into his arms. 

She squealed at the suddenness, feeling a peal of playful delight tear through her, but the ferocity of his kiss cut her off. His mouth meshed to hers, moving feverishly, his tongue slipping in as soon as she parted her lips for him.

Even this felt like they’d pushed a new frontier of their relationship; tasting him so wholly while cradled in his arms. He could’ve asked her of anything then and she would’ve said yes.

She felt them bounce slightly as he moved them to the bed again and she let her arms fall easily on either side of her head, framing her and the tousled splay of her hair. There were a few moments where she was alone; she heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and then he was crawling over her, his hands going to her breasts and fondling gently. His naked torso hovered over her, along with such other naked things. He squeezed the soft flesh, stroking his thumbs over her nipples and pinching lightly, just to hear the mewls that spilled from her lips.

When he kissed down, peppering kisses along her neck and throat to her breasts, his hands traced the outline of her figure across her waist and belly, before bracing at her hips.

His kisses were open-mouthed and no less heated at her breasts than they were at her lips. He peered up at her through a thick fringe of lashes as he nuzzled into her. 

His eyes were expectant and for a moment, she felt confusion slip through the fog of her arousal.

This was dispelled a moment later when she felt something brush against her wet folds.

With one smooth stroke, his finger caught her clit and she arched towards him like her body had been waiting to answer the call of his touch for years. In a way, it had been.

With the next stroke along the seam of her cunt, came a loud wet sound.

“You’re so wet for me.”

His voice was low and graveled. The remark brought a feverish blush to her face but she resisted the urge to curl in on herself. It was true; she was wanting for him, and she was prepared to beg for what she wanted tonight.

She spread for him, parting her thighs wider and grinding her wet patch against his fingers. She moaned when she managed to get his fingers right at her entrance. 

She felt him shift over her and watched as the hand that had been left at her hip went to pick something up a few inches away; a small, foil square left on the duvet. She hadn't even seen him take the condom from his pant's pocket.

“So you _did_ think something might happen tonight," she teased.

She thought back to how he’d maintained so adamantly that she was to go to bed as if he insisted she be had and loved so passionately in another lukewarm dream.

The red at his face was so intense he practically glowed. He sent her a flustered glower.

“I’m _always_ prepared.”

She didn’t answer; just looked from the condom to him.

Jokes aside, she felt vague disappointment when she saw it. 

She swallowed, a little nervous to ask what she really wanted. He wouldn’t have brought a condom if he didn’t want to use it, right?

Sadik seemed to sense the sudden hesitation that had locked onto her.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I…” she flushed.

Sadik’s face visibly softened and he pressed another soft kiss at the tops of her breasts.

“You can tell me, go on.”

“Can you…can we…without the condom?”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Is that…really okay?”

His stomach flipped. The idea of feeling her so intimately made him want her all the more.

“It is.”

There was a beat of silence as Sadik processed this new development.

“Alright then,” he finally said, pressing another kiss to her, before slinking upward along her body again. 

He knelt above her and palmed his cock; at the feeling of his tip pressing against her entrance, she tensed in his arms. Their eyes locked; the silent magnitude of what was happening hitting both of them. _Finally_ , they seemed to say.

She gave him a small smile. With his free hand, he reached up, threading his fingers through hers, their palms pressed together.

He pushed into her, slowly. She was wet, certainly, but he regretted spending all the time he had trying to deter the night's events when he could’ve been preparing her more for his girth. When he was a few inches in, he felt her grip on his hand tighten.

Sadik kissed her nose.

“Are you alright?”

“Mm,” she grunted. 

He hesitated.

“Sadik, keep going.”

At her command, Sadik clenched his jaw and forged on at his same deliberate pace. He pressed a kiss to her cheek when he felt another twitch at his hand. Then another to her neck when he felt her breath catch in her throat.

When he was hilted inside of her, he made sure to hold completely still. 

He thought he might die trying. Sadik studied her expression, and for a few moments, her face was drawn in pain. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

“We’re a perfect fit,” she said quietly, her voice slightly strained.

Sadik bowed into her then, at once consumed by the weight of her words, and the sudden understanding that they were all he’d ever wanted to hear from her.

He shifted inside of her, and she let out a whine.

“ _Ah_ , please-“

He pumped into her and she arched. Her fingers flexed around his, only this time, it was different. 

He pumped into her again, setting a slow pace, watching how she took him, how the drag of him inside of her fed the fire in her body – the one that burned for him. Her body seemed to bend more and become more malleable as he fucked her. When he picked up the pace, his hips slapping against hers, each breath she took in seemed to come out with a soft interlude of how good he made her feel.

He wanted to make the sound grow.

He rammed into her, burying his face into her neck. It was the warmest, tightest, _wettest_ hug he’d ever gotten. 

He wanted to tell her all of this, to go into detail and plant more roses at her cheeks. He couldn’t find the words when every ounce of him was being poured into her. 

Their skin was slick with sweat and combined with the slickness of her on his cock, he couldn’t help but lose himself to the sensation of drowning in her.

His release came with an abruptness that kicked him in the chest; like it had been lying in wait all night. His pace faltered and he fell into her; for a moment, he fretted that he was taking his own release without granting her hers, but then she clenched around him; longer, harder than anything else he’d felt inside of her.

She unfurled beneath him with a cry and he held her tighter, pinning her with his weight as he fucked her through her climax and into his own.

Warmth burst inside of her as he came and his hips jerked against her haphazardly, trying to empty himself fully into her.

Sadik gave a deep shudder and her hands scrabbled for a sweaty grasp on his shoulders as she thrummed from the wind-down of her orgasm. This hold was for him; so he knew he had somewhere to crumble.

They lay there, him panting in her arms, his breath curling at the crook of her neck. She reveled in his weight on top of her, loved the feeling of this man, exhausted from their lovemaking, a most agreeable blanket.

When his chest rose and fell less steeply, he raised himself off of her. She twitched, still sensitive as he pulled his softening cock out. He went straight for the sheets, shifting their bodies beneath and pulling them up around them. He covered her first, his arms tucking her protectively against his chest.

When he looked down at her, she looked like she was close to dozing off. He pressed a kiss to the hollow behind her ear.

“Mm,” she sighed. “I finally earned a place in your little black book, huh?”

It was a teasing remark – perhaps like his little comment about her clients had supposed to have been. Sadik frowned, one hand reaching to cup her jaw and angle her face towards him.

“You’re more than that,” he said seriously. “I adore you. I _lo-_ “

Red seared her from her ears to her neck at this. She jerked her chin from his grasp, twisting in his arms to bury her face in his chest. Maybe it was the nakedness, or maybe it was the miles of ground they’d covered in advancing their relationship that night. Maybe it was the effects of the raki, melting off of them into the musk of sex that hung in the air. She couldn’t look him in the eyes and see the promise in his declaration. Not yet.

“Yeah, I know.”

He held her tighter in response.


End file.
